our Noah Love 2
by TheSliger
Summary: here chapter two I hope you like it. please review love The Sliger


**Are Noah love**

Chapter 2

"Hey where's Lavi" Lenalee asked Allen and Kanda walking out of the room at the inn. "I don't know I fell asleep right when I went to my room" Allen said putting his boots on. "He is probably in his room" Kanda said looking out the window. "No he isn't" Lenalee said "I already looked in the door is still open" "Maybe he was attacked last night before he got here" Lenalee said running in to Allen's arms.

"I'm shore he is fine, he might have fallen asleep in the train car" Allen said running his fingers throw Lenalee's hair. "Ya maybe you right" Lenalee said hugging Allen tighter. "Well lets go get the dumb ass" Kanda said getting up from the chair he was in. "Ok" Lenalee said letting go of Allen. As they walked out the door of the inn Allen took her hand in his and walked next to her, with Kanda tree feet ahead of them.

As they go to the train they saw Lavi's bags, with his clothes in them lying on the snowy ground. "Lavi you in there" Allen yelled in to the train. There was no answer from the empty train. "Where is he Allen" Lenalee said picking up his bags. "I don't know" Allen said. Allen looked at the sky. "_Where_ _are you Lavi" _Allen thought walking closer to the train. "He is with the masters now" a voice snared behind them.

They turned to see a Akuma standing there looking at them ready to firer the canons, it had for hands, right in to Allen's back. Allen jumped right in time as the Akuma fired canon. The fire ball hit the train and made it go flying off the tracks. The Akuma turned to see Allen's 'canon arm' ready to blow his head off. "What do you mean he is with the MASTERS" Allen said with hate in his eyes. "Master Tyki took him last night" the Akuma said looking at Allen hopping that no one heard him tell Allen that information. "Why" Allen said "what does he want with Lavi". The Akuma looked around the "They want him to…".

The Akuma stopped talking when he heard a young voice behind them. "Akuma self-destruct" the voice said. "Oh no mistress Road please" The Akuma begged as he began to count down. A young girl was sitting on the train, now on its side. "Road" Allen said with a look of disgust. "Oh Allenpooo" Road said jumping of the Train and running for him. "3,2,1 SELF – DESTRUCT" the Akuma said as it blow up to a million peace.

"Where is Lavi" Allen asked road as she jumped at him. "Lavi he is with Tyki at home right now" Road said. "How do we know that you really have him" Kanda said taking his sword out. "Oh you don't believe me" Road said with a hurt look on her face. "That's what I said" Kanda said getting ready to attack. " Well how about this" Road said taking out Lavi's headband from her jacket she was wearing. "How did you get" Lenalee started to say but stopped when she saw that the jacket Road was wearing was Lavi's. "Where is he" Allen said. "Like I said he is at the house" Road said with a smile that went from ear to ear. "Then where is the house" Allen said walking next to Lenalee . "Sorry I can't even tell you that you Allen pooo" Road said turning and jumping back on the train.

"Wait Road is Lavi ok" Lenalee asked falling on her knees in the snow. Road stopped and turned around. "Oh my dear he will be taken good care of" Road said before vanishing into thin air. "Wait what do you mean by that" Lenalee scrammed out with tears falling from her face. "Don't worry Lenalee we will find him and bring him home" Allen said kneeling down beside her and putting his arms around her.

"Welcome home mistress Road" an Akuma said. "Where is Tyki" she asked as she walked past the Akuma. "Master Tyki is waiting for master Lavi to wake up" the Akuma said. "Oh so he is still asleep" Road said laughing. "Yes he is Mistress Road" the Akuma said turning and shutting the door to the castle. "Have you seen Nero" Road asked as she took off Lavi's jacket. "Yes Mistress his is up steers with Tyki" the Akuma said taking Lavi's jacket, and hung it up on a coat rack. "Why is he was Tyki" Road asked with a confused look on her face. "Master Tyki asked him to help him with Master Lavi when he wakes up" the Akuma said. "How interesting" Road said with a evil look on her face. The Akuma looked at the ground waiting for a order or another question. "Do me a favor" Road said looking at the Akuma dressed as a maid. "Yes Mistress" the Akuma said.

The door to Tyki's room was shut and lock, but that didn't stop any of the Noahs, who would just walk right through it as Road did. The room behind the door was light with only two candles. The made the lights shift around the room. "Tyki where are you" Road said quietly. "Over here by the bed" was the reply she got from the taller Noah. She walked over to him and sat in his lap. "How is he" she asked looking at Lavi still asleep on the bed. "He is trying to fight it" Tyki said taking a drag of his cigarette. Road looked up at him and could see the worry on his face, by the light of the cigarette.

"He'll be fine Tyki" Road said pushing Tyki's bangs back so they won't in his face. "I know" Tyki said trying know to let Road see how worried he was for Lavi. "I'm going to leave you two alone" Road said getting up off of Tyki's lap. "Hey Road" Tyki said grabbing Nero "you came here for this right?" Road turned and smiled. Tyki smirked and throw Nero to Road. "Hey don't just do just throw me like that Master Tyki" Nero said crying. "Good night Tyki" Road said with a smile. Then looked at the unconscious Lavi with a sinister smile "good night my dear baby brother" and with that she walked throw the door again.

"Lavi" said a voice from the darkness. Lavi looked into the darkness and said "Who's there". "Oh Lavi I'm so happy we're on the same side" the voice said happily. "I said Who's there" Lavi yelled back at the voice. "Its me" the voice said walking out of the darkness. Lavi' s face ternd white as he saw Tyki walking up to him. "What are you" Lavi started to say but was stopped by a pair of soft lips against his.

Lavi tried to push Tyki off of him. Tyki pushed Lavi down on a bed that suddenly appeared out of nowhere."Lavi I love you" Tyki said pulling Lavi' s shirt up and over his head. "Tyki stop whY are you doing" Lavi yelled but again was cut off by another kiss. Tyki' s tongue explored every inch Lavi' s mouth. Then he slides his tongue out of Lavi' s mouth and down his neck. "Tyki st stop" Lavi cried. "I can't" Tyki said putting his head on Lavi' s bear cheat.

"Why can't you" Lavi asked. "Because if I stop you will disappear" Tyki said liking Lavi' s stomach and lower his head down to Lavi' s pants. He cupped Lavi' s crotch and stared liking Lavi' s stomach. "Stop please" Lavi cried tangling his fingers into Tyki' s curly hair. Tiki unbuttoned Lavi' s pants and zipped them down. "Wait don't" Lavi stared to say but stared to moan loudly as Tyki pushed his hand down his boxers.

Lavi jolted out of Tyki' s bed. he looked around to see a sleeping Tyki sitting in a chair and was laying his head on the bed. Lavi put his face in his hands. ' Why was I dreaming of him doing that to me' was one thing Lavi asked himself and another was ' Why do I not fell afraid. I fell at home.' Lavi layer back down and looked at Tyki. Lavi took Tyki' s hand in his. ' I wish I could stay like this for ever' Lavi thought as he played his head down. Then his eyes shot open when he noticed what he was thinking. ' Do I love Tyki' Lavi looked over at Tyki. He smiled and closed his eyes

Good night Tyki.

Sorry it took me so long my internet was down. lol thanks for the reviews and if any one has some ideas I would love to hear them. Leave TheSliger.


End file.
